conan the slayer
by catmagnent
Summary: Conan has become a king of another land and has joined together hyboria and bantannasham. Now he has opened trade up with the far east and war is coming. What will happen?


i own nothing of conan the barbarian or destroyer.

conan had indeed become popular as of late. destroyer of snake cults. destroyer of mythical monsters. and slayer of vampires. along with his companions the wizard and subotai. also malik when he wasnt too chicken to come along or sitting in a jail cell someplace for theft. but he is conan the cimarrian. and yes a king now by his own hand. he went to bantannasham and just in time to see old king shaltazarr slaughtering his heirs and noblemen who would try to be king.

conan clashed swords with him and swore there would be no more bloodshed unless it was his own. the two circled each other like wild animals circling a carcass. then old king shaltazarr lashed out first and missed. then conan lashed out and caught the old king across his chest. deep dark red blood oozed from the wound. now the old king was furious. he ran at conan screaming out at the top of his lungs ..die you bastard barbarian..i will kill you for your meddling in my affairs.

and he lashed out with his sword and caught conan just on the upper part of his arm. it wasnt a serious wound not like he inflicted on king shaltazarr. and conan saw his opening and took it. he came in for the kill. and with one swish of his sword old king shaltazarr fell to the ground dead. the high priest picked the crown off of shaltazarrs head. and placed it on conans head.

you conan the great warrior have slain our king in honorable battle this day. will you be our new king. asked the high priest.

yes i will. but i also rule another land. hyboria. i will add this land to hyboria. . and it will have one king. said conan seriously.

so it was done. bantannasham was added to hyboria. and it had one king. conan the great warrior. subotai was given a noblemans position over a town 5miles from conans palace. and the wizard stayed by conans side. malik was placed in warriors training to help him learn and grow as a fighter and as a thief.

although conan knew malik was going to do well...he knew malik was planning something.

conan talked to malik one on one and asked him if he had any plans for a huge heist or theft of something of great importance.

malik thought for a good long moment and shook his head no. conan knew better. he was up to something. but what it was conan had to figure it out.

the next day conan knew what it was malik was going after. it was the jewled elephant of the far eastern worship temple in shein wei keng.

conan could not allow malik to go after that statue. he would be killed if they caught him. and some people knew malik was friends with conan. and thats not a good image.

he had malik at the dinner table with him again. and conan got malik good and drunk.

ok malik. said conan. what could you go after if you could.

conan had tossed a line out with a hook and a delicious bit of bait.

and malik was drunk enough to take it.

im going after the far eastern temple elephant statue. its solid gold with all kinds of jewels. its worth a fortune. said malik.

and with that said conan had his guards arrest malik and put him under watch. and three days later conan was hoping malik would forget about the elephant statue. but he had not forgotten.

malik left the castle under the cover of darkness. and then mounted his horse to finish riding across the open desert. malik reached the eastern border by late afternoon the next day. he had come to the town where the temple was located. he was at shein wei keng. and by nightfall when the village was sound asleep he will enter the temple and steal the statue.

the one thing he did not count on was the elephant statue carried a curse on it.

it was cursed the day it was made. a sorceress placed a curse on the statue saying if any man should take the idol from its resting place as a thief in the night. then he will be cursed for life. he will bear a permanent mark on his hand a glowing red slash. if he should place the idol back in its proper resting place from whence it came..the mark will disappear and he will no longer be cursed.

conan had recieved word the next day that malik was in trouble. he had taken the elephant statue and is cursed with bad luck. and needs conans help.

so conan rode out to shein wei keng and malik was hold up in a home still clutching the elephant statue.

malik. said conan sternly. you have to put the elephant statue back in the temple. or the bad luck will not stop.

so conan along with the village elders and the high priest of the temple followed malik to the temple and watched him put the statue back where it had been resting.

and then he noticed the red mark was gone. and so was his curse of bad luck.

conan had brought malik back to hyboria. and made him court jester. now normally malik would have been contented just being with conan as his court jester. but in his case he was not contented. not at all. conan had ordered malik to take up his warriors training again. reluctantly he agreed.

some fine friend conan turned out to be. thought malik angrily. i was just fine where i was in life. a thief. free to do as i please. now look at me. here at conans palace being taught to fight and how to kill better without relying on my daggers. i dont want to be here or do this. but it is either this or chained up in a dungeon.

and malik was not fond of chains or dungeons. conan was busy talikng with the province ruler of the far east land. he was doing some heavy negotiating with the leader. and trying to open a trade of sorts. their goods would be brought here and conan would send goods to their land. and that might help with relations. so conan showed their goods they have for trade with their people.

most impressive conan. said one of the eastern guardsmen. i would very much like to see these goods brought and sold in our country.

perhaps you will. said their leader quietly.

so at the end of their negotiations the eastern people gathered their things and departed for home. they were accompanied by a trade wagon with goods to trade or sell. several days later the wagon came home with money and some goods from the east. a second wagon followed in procession. it was the goods wagon with goods and food stuffs from the far east.

trade worked out really well between the lands. then war came. and it was an army straight out of a horror story. conan had thought since he had killed the maker and the vampire leader all that time ago that there would not be any vampires or odd beasts left. but there was. the vampires had a huge army. and they were going to take revenge on the man who killed the maker and the first leader. they were going to make him watch as his people were killed and turned. and then it was going to be his turn to die or be turned.

conan sent word to the east that he needed help. and three days passed not a peep of a reply. by the sixth day word came from the watchtowers that a massive army was coming in led by conans son. kodor.

conan was pleased to see his son had brought the army of the east. he came down and greeted the warriors and his son.

as conan greeted the warriors he noticed the garments and markings on their armor. the vampire killers..conan couldnt believe it. they have grown in vast numbers. some looked oddly colored. but they were warriors all of them. and conan welcomed them warmly. his son explained that some of them came from a land far far east. and the others are regular eastern.

they had little time to wait. the enemy was almost at the edge of their land and coming fast. the warriors from bantannasham came and joined the ranks. and just in the nick of time too. the first waive of fighters showed up and began the fight. the archers were held in reserve at the rear for the bigger numbers. conan watched anxiously as the fight wained and the first waive of fighters died out to only about six. and they surrendered without a fight.

conan watched the horizon. the next waive was in sight. and the weapons of the dead were quickly collected. and the dead and wounded bodies were taken off the field. conan waited for the enemy to close the distance. he ordered the archers to get ready. just then another group of fighters came to help conan in his fight. warriors both male and female led by zula. she rode up to conan and announced they have come to fight.

subotai headed up the archers and then conan gave the order. archers..fire.

and a wall of arrows flew through the air. some flaming some were not.

conan fought along side his warriors. malik was among the warriors fighting in this great battle. conan was impressed. he was actually doing quite well. by nightfall the real horror began. conan ordered torches to be lit. and the vampire coffins to be found and the vampires staked and bodies burned. odd looking fellowes of the vampire killers went to work immediately while there was still day light left.

they used silver stakes and holy water. vampires screamed and howled as their corpses were hauled out to be ashed. conan helped keep the other fighters away from the busy vampire killers. vampires died by the hundreds and then the thousands. there was only a small handful of vampires left to deal with. then the rest of the vampire killers swarmed in and began the arduous task of killing the rest of those vicious bloodsuckers. just then the second and final leader showed up. and challenged conan.

prepare to die human scum. growled the vampire.

im not so sure it will be me that dies. it will be you that dies tonight. said conan.

and with that the two warriors clashed in sword battle. and no one interfered. conan battled the vicious bloodsucker. at one point the vampire lashed out arrogantly and caught conan on the lower part of his arm. conan smiled and kept on fighting. he knew the smell of blood would eventually cause his opponent to mess up. thats when he would strike.

conan kept fighting. and soon the smell of blood got to the leader.

ive got to have your blood now human. screamed the vampire.

conan watched as the bloodsucker dropped his sword and went for conans arm. then whack. conan decapitated that vampire. and the head screamed and the body lulled. the heart was staked and the body burned. the head was also burned separate from the body.

zula and her tribesmen were unscathed. they had been forced out of their land by disease and fammine. conan welcomed them all to his court.

the guardsmen and warriors of bantannasham went back home. while the vampire killers dragged out the corpses of the burned vampires and let the sunlight work its magic. just then the eastern warriors departed for home with their dead and wounded in tow. the vampire killers stayed to help mend the wounded and help repair the damaged sections of the castle gates.

they stayed to help until the wounded were able to get around on their own. they waited longer until they were able to fight at full strength once again. and then they bade conan farewell and a thanks for his hospitality. and they all rode off back home to keep the peace and fight when needed.

conan watched from his castle tower as the group rode off until he could no longer see them. now he had to see how his own new set of warriors measured up.

zula and her warriors were helping to train conans warriors in diffrent types of hand to hand combat.

true warriors indeed. thought conan. i am glad they are here to help rebuild the ranks. and to live here in peace.

conans son kodor had become a man in his own right. and wanted to be king of his own land. and he challenged conan to a fight for the crown.

the two fought. and conan won.

kodor insisted he was ready to be king. conan said he was not. he needed to be taught.

so conan began teaching his son what it took to be a strong and wise king. he asked the wizard to teach his son wisdom. and for zula to help teach him the ways of the weapons. the rod the sword and shield. she and some of conans men at arms were happy to teach that young boy some manners by way of fight training.

and kodor wasnt happy with this new line of teaching. but he knew his dad meant it for the best. and was determined to learn all he could.

and in time kodor grew into a tall handsome man. he was stonger than conan and alot taller. he was smart and wise. he could fight as well as his dad and handle things with ease. so the day came conan had been called to go help fight a war. conan and kodor along with subotai and his archers and a massive army led by zula rode east into battle to fight alongside the killers.

during battle conan led the charge against the invading raiders. he was shot multiple times by crossbows. he did not fall during battle. he led the killers to victory over the raiders. conan died in his tent that night. kodor was now king.

back at the palace in hyboria bantannasham. the wizard also doubled as high priest and placed the crown onto kodors brow.

all hail king kodor. said the wizard .

hail hail hail hail...cried out the people cheerfully.

that night conans body was burned. and kodor held his fathers sword. the sword his grandfather had made years ago was still in pieces. kodor had it remade. and it was bigger and stronger than ever.

kodor asked zula to be his wife. her mother zulaa nodded her approval to her daughter. three days later they were married. as a wedding gift kodor gave his wife zula the sword of his grandfather. and she wielded it like a true swordsman.


End file.
